The Island of the Lost Muppets
is a three-episode miniseries featuring the Muppets, based on Jim Henson's unrealized miniseries idea of the 1980's that would have introduced the Orangs as new characters. It features only various Muppet characters with CG/Digital effects and cameos from various Jim Henson Company puppets including those from Fraggle Rock, Dog City, Jim Henson's Animal Show, and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. It will air on Freeform sometime. Each episode should run 58 minutes long. Plot Muppets (speaking) 80's Robot, Aardvark, Ace Yu, Afghan Hound, Albatross, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angelo, Animal, Annie Sue, Aretha, Armadillo, Artie Springer, Atrics Drummer, Atrics Tuba-Player, Arnie the Alligator, Alynda, Babies, Baboon, Bad Polly, Baskerville, Bats, Beaker, Bears, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Beth Bear, Beautiful Day Monster, Beggar, Begoony, Behemoth, Bertha, Big Mean Carl, Bill, Birds, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blue-Footed Booby, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba, Bubba the Bartender, Bubba the Rat, Bugsy Them, Calico, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Chameleon, Cheetah, Chickens, Chico, Chimpanzee, Chip, Clifford, Clueless Morgan, Coconuts, Cecil Bear, Colleen Barker, Colobus Monkey, Constantine, Cows, Crabs, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Crocodile, David Hoggselhoff, Dead Tom, Denise, Doglion, Dogs, Dolphins, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Droop, Elephant, Edgar Bear, Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian, Fish, Flamingo, Flash, Flaubert, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Floyd Pepper, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo Foo, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Gazelle, George the Janitor, Gil, Giraffe, Gladys the Lunch Lady, Gnu, Goat, Gloria Estefan (penguin), Goggles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorilla, Gramps, Gunge, Hilda, Hippopotamus, Hornbill, Horses, Howard Tubman, Hummingbird, Hyena, Iguana, Inkspots, Jack Rabbit, Jacques Roach, Jaguar, Janice, Jill, Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, Kangaroo, Kermit, Kermit's Mom, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Leroy, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Lobsters, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle the Dog, Mad Dog, Mad Monty, Majory the Trash Heap, Male Koozebanian, Manatee, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mice, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Mo Frackle, Monkeys, Mongoose, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mudwell Mudbunny, Mulch, Muppaphones, Muppy, Murray the Minstrel, Mutations, Newsman, Nigel (conductor), Nigel (director), Octopuses, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Orangs, Orangutan, Oryx, Ostrich, Otter, Parrots, Pelican, Pervical Bear, Peter Cratchit, Pepe the King Prawn, Penguins, Philo, Pigeons, Pilgrim, Pigs, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Pops, Rabbits, Rats, Roy, Real Old Tom, Rhinoceros, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Rover Joe, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Seals, Secretary Bird, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Shoebill, Singing Food, Slim Wilson, Sloth, Snails, Snakes, Spamela Hamderson, Spiders, Spider Monkey, Spoonbill, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Statler, Stunt Cat, Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Tarantula, Terri Springer, Thog, Tiger, Timmy Monster, Turkey, Turtles, T.R. Rooster, Uncle Deadly, Undertaker, Vulture, Waldorf, Walleye Pike, Walrus, Walter, Wander McMooch, Warthog, Water Buffalo, Wayne and Wanda, Whaddyasay Bird, Wickershams, Whale, Whatnots, Whozits, Winny, Wolf, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot Trivia Category:Muppets Category:Miniseries Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Freeform